CI  Kathryn and Sebastian Oneshot
by Vampiresaremything
Summary: One shot dedicated to Kathryn and Sebastian, they finally admit they love each other.   ADULT CONTENT, FEATURES SEX - RATED M. PLEASE REVIEW, HOPE YOU ENJOY!   /There are some minor mistakes, at first I thought to do it in first person, but then changed.


Desperate urgent kisses, soft skin touching soft skin. We wanted each other, we _needed _each other, but things with us they were ... complicated. Kathryn and Sebastian - Step brother and sister, who slept together. He'd loved me from the moment he'd met me, then my mother and his father got married and there was no way we could be together in public, it was majorly weird, so we kept things private instead, it's not like we were exclusive ... We both slept with other people. Sebastian, he was a gorgeous, slender and toned, the blue-eyed boy, charming and sophisticated, although there was something that he did with every girl he dated, Seb lured in an angel and turned them into a devil, he'd take nude photos of them and he'd posted them on the internet, then Sebastian would simply dump the girl, but I ... I was too important to him, we shared something, or at least I felt it, it was more than sex to me, it was something so intimate that I would never find it with another guy, he was the _only _one for me, whether he knew it or not.

"When did you start having these feelings?" Jackson Meyer, my shrink, asked me. I examined my perfectly manicured nails and shrugged, hell, I didn't even know when it was.

"The first time we met... He was older than me and he was as much as a manwhore then as he is now. I was a perfect young lady, a virgin, Sebastian made me feel things that no-one had ever made me feel before, but then things happened. I, Kathryn the angel, was turned a devil by Sebastian Valmont. The second time we had the pleasure of seeing each other again, I excused myself from the table to go to the toilets and Sebastian followed me, he pressed me up against the wall and took my virginity there and then." Kathryn's chocolate brown eyes looked distant, as though she was re-playing the memory in her head. "I mean, it's not like I didn't enjoy it... I enjoyed it thoroughly, but then he slipped something into my pocket, a necklace with a cross on it, it was beautiful. At first I thought it was a gift, but then afterwards he told me to unscrew the end, I did and there was a small scoop and a tube of coke in there. He told me to try it with him, so I did, then we had sex again... and we never stopped." A ghost of smile touched her lips as she told him everything, her eyes flickered up to the shrink's face, he was watching her intently, scribbling down notes.

"Well... Kathryn, it seems he's _very_ bad news for you. You should stay as far away from him as you can, otherwise you'll be caught in a scandal of coke, sex and a _lot_ of trouble." Jackson explained, tapping the end of his pen against his notepad.

Kathryn considered for a moment, "Impossible. He's addictive, I can't stop, I don't _want _to stop..." She whispered, chewing on her bottom lip. Jackson fiddled with his glasses for a moment and sighed, "well, Kathryn, it seems today's been a productive day. Your next appointment is..." He glanced down at his schedule and traced down the page, "Wednesday."

Kathryn grabbed her purse and coat, nodded a good bye and strutted out of the building, her hips swaying as she did, Kath smiled to herself, Sebastian always loved to watch her leave.

"Mom?" Kathryn shouted as she closed her front door behind her, she leant against it for a moment, the silence ringing it her ears. "Hm, must not be here." She muttered to herself and placed her purse down on the table in the living room. Kathryn bent down and picked a CD from the rack, she popped it in the stereo. Kathryn spun around, dancing like an idiot as the music blasted from the speakers, she tangled her hands in her hair and tossed her hips from side to side. Kathryn gasped quietly as someone wrapped their arms around Kathryn's waist, their hot breath on the back of her neck. Kathryn mumbled out a moan as their lips trailed down her neck, she reached up and wrapped her arms around their neck, "Sebastian..." Kath moaned. "I'm guessing you're horny then?" She asked, giggling softly.

"You'd be guessing correctly, darlin'." His soft, silky voice whispered in her ear. She knew how this would go, it always went this way. Foreplay, hot passionate sex then they laid together, not saying anything and then Sebastian went off to another slut to get his thrills again.

She spun around, so they were facing each other, his hands explored her body immediately and Kathryn let out a soft groan, he knew her sweet spots. They undressed each other slowly, enjoying the teasing of skin pressed against skin, mouth to mouth, tongues meeting tounges. Their hands slipped along each other's body, staring deep into his eyes as he began pushing gently into her. She let out sharp moans as he kissed along her collarbone, nipping lightly at her skin, Kathryn gritted her teeth, forcing back a scream. Sebastian began thrusting harder and faster, rolling his hips against hers, he knotted his hands in her beautiful silk brunette hair. Beads of sweat began forming on their bodies, the slick persperation clung to their skin as their hips circled, groaning against each other's lips.

Finally a loud moan tumbled out of Kathryn and Sebastian's mouths as they both cummed, and an explosive sensation rushed through their bodies, the orgasms hit them like a train, absolute sensational feelings tinged through their bodies, sending small shivers up Kathryn's spine, Sebastian rolled off of Kathryn, panting wildly. Kathryn's chest heaved, causing her breasts to rise up and down, Sebastian watched as they did, hungrily, a crooked smirk on his lips. Kathryn hesitated and then curled up in his arms, pressing her face against the crook in his neck, Sebastian's eyes widened in suprise but slowly he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you..." Kathryn whispered into his ear, Sebastian pulled back slightly and looked her dead in the eye, "I love you too." He murmured and kissed her slick-with-sweat forehead, Sebastian pulled her closer to him and they laid there for what seemed like eternity.


End file.
